Make Me Or Break Me
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: FTA; a prestigious all-girl school for ladies in the making. Maggie High; a delinquent-infested university for young men. When Maggie High hits colossal budget cuts, reducing their school to a mere nugatory and bankrupt building, a decision made by the B.O.E. places these bad-boys into FTA. But the student council of FTA isn't gonna let Maggie High off the hook. Many Pairings, AU.
1. Prologue

What the hell is with me and not finishing a story on this site?! It's like I'm asking my readers to punch me in the face but I dodge their punches every time.

Like a troll.

Trollshima.

And hey! Did you know that today, May 3, is Hiro Mashima's birthday? This (I guess) is dedicated to him for creating the wonderful series that we all know and love; Fairy Tail. Without it, I would've always thought wizards carried magical wands (not like that perverts), the color pink wouldn't be a sexy hair color for a bad-ass, and that stripping was for girls whom danced on poles, not for men who take off their clothing 24/7. Thank you Hiro, you deserve this! :)

Without further to do, since most of you voted for this to be published first, I present to you _Make Me Or Break Me_!

**_ALSO: Pairings in here are NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, GaLe, and LaxMi. But mostly NaLu ;)_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail; Hiro Mashima does :)

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Prologue**

**.:Our Decision Is God's Word!:.**

"We need to do something with that destructive school, Doma-sama! Magnolia High hasn't paid in their debt for so long and I'm tired of it!"

"Calm down Org-san. We're all tired of their withdrawal, but that doesn't mean we have to get worked up about it."

"But Yajima-san-!"

"Enough!" yelled the chairmen, slamming down his palms on the table. All sudden movements were halted and everyone didn't dare to look away from the chairmen, Guran Doma. Guran sighed, shaking his head and placing a calloused hand to his forehead, exhausted with everyone's shenanigans.

It was 12 in the afternoon in the Board of Education building. Currently, the entire B.O.E. was discussing an important matter, specifically Magnolia High School's reputation and their school budget.

Maggie High, as most people nicknamed the school, was an all-boys' school for "aspiring young men", consisting of teenage boys ranging from the ages 14 to 18 years, who were all, how should one say, "interesting and unique" in their own way.

"Well, I say that we ban the school. Have you seen their property damage bills, along with how they treat their 'precious' school? It's revolting!" yelled a member.

"Yes, please!"

"Ban the school!"

"Make them pay their debt in whole!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Doma. He breathed heavily before sighing. He closed his eyes, trying to process his thoughts, and spoke with a calm voice singed with authority. "Look, we all know that Magnolia High is in a terrible debt, but we cannot just vote on banning the school without discussing more important matters. Where will the faculty go and work? Where will the students go after that? Stand on the corners of our city's streets, smoking pot?"

All members bent their heads low in sorrow, realizing their mistake. Doma sighed, "Exactly my point." He wiped his forehead in exhaustion, tired of this topic. _It's been too long since Makarov payed and we can't do anything to help him._ Doma thought.

Yajima stood up slowly, making most of the B.O.E. turn their heads to one of the eldest members. He cleared his sickly throat, his wrinkling skin shaking. "As a suggestion to put out there, would it be possible if we transferred Magnolia High to another school for the time being or, to at least, when they finish paying off their tremendous debt?"

Murmurs filled the room, the occasional whispers and pointing of fingers engulfing the air. Doma sat up straighter, placing his hands on the table and clasping them together. He huffed a wisp of air through his lips, "Now, Yajima-san, your suggestion is great, but is there any other options we can take? Suggestions?"

No one spoke.

"I see." Doma muttered. He glanced back at Yajima, "Yajima-san, is there any particular schools that you have in mind?"

Yajima shrugged his head, "Not that I can think of at the moment."

"How about that all-girl's school that is on the borders of our districts?"

All heads turned to the latest member of the B.O.E., Siegrain Fernandez. He was a clever fellow, with sharp olive-green eyes and a red tattoo over his right eye. He had ocean-blue hair that covered his forehead and always wore a smirk atop of his lips. He was one of the youngest members, whom joined straight after his last year of college, and many believed he bribed Doma when he requested to be one of the top ten most important members.

"Siegrain-san." Org uttered with disgust. Said man smirked cockily, "Org-san."

"Gentlemen, I'd like to hear what Siegrain-san has in store for us." Doma said, narrowing his eyes on Org.

Siegrain and Org held their glares for about a minute, until Org scowled and slumped in his chair. Siegrain smiled in victory, "Now, as I was saying, why don't we combine Fairy Tail Academy with Magnolia High? Both schools are of different genders and it would be much easier if we combine the two."

"How so?" asked Org, raising an eyebrow. Siegrain continued, "The ladies of Fairy Tail have been known for straightening out their students and holding the spot for one of the best academies on the eastern coast of Fiore, educationally and metaphorically. The most childish and rebellious girls have changed to become the cliche up-tight, "nerdy" student, if I do say so myself."

More and more whispers of Fairy Tail Academy spread around the room. Siegrain smirked, "Plus, in my opinion, I believe both schools need more interaction with the opposite sex. It would benefit in communication and with how they treat each other. After all, most jobs these days require flexibility with change and adjustment."

"He does give a good point . . ." muttered one member.

"But, both schools have their differences! They hate each other- well at least the ladies, that is."

"The boys will get disciplined!"

"What if they don't?!"

"Then, we'll make them!"

"Really? How about the teachers?"

"Jobs would be available, though."

"And what does that help?!"

"SILENCE!" Everyone flinched and deflated when Org spoke. He scowled, "Now, Siegrain has a point, but what about other schools, like Sabertooth or Phantom Lord?"

"Yes, but wouldn't it be interesting if there was a little conflict with both schools? Fairy Tail Academy hates men in general and Magnolia High is all over ladies. So why not spice our lives with both schools joining together?" Siegrain retorted, "It gets a little boring here from time to time, right?"

Slowly, members started to nod their heads in agreement.

"What?! You seriously believe in the rookie?!" Org yelled, bug-eyed and giving glares to all members.

"I believe Siegrain-san has a point. Why don't we give it a try?" Michelle suggested.

"No! We are not-"

"Overruled." Doma calmly spoke, interrupting Org. Org stared at the chairman with disbelief, "But sir-"

"I said overruled, Org-san."

Org had his mouth agape, jaw slacked and eyes wide. No chairmen in the history of the B.O.E. had ever agreed with the "rookie" of the group. It was never heard of. _Impossible_, Org sat down slowly, his face paling.

The chairman smiled, "Now, since one of our predicaments has been solved, I believe it is time to involve the subject of our discussion to be involved with what we have in mind. Gentlemen and women, from this day forth, Fairy Tail Academy and Magnolia High will integrate!"

* * *

And there we have it! The prologue of this sort-of cliche idea! Again, this idea was in my head for a while now (actually two years and a month) but I just want to post this just for the time being. So, in translation, I'm posting this so no one else steals this idea (even though I'm being a hypocrite) and that I'm most likely going to update this once summer starts or when testing is over for me.

Meaning the next update won't be 'til the middle of June.

Yes, I'm torturing you horribly.

BUT!

If enough of you request for me to update this, I will post the next chapter. No questions asked.

See you guys later!

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	2. The Newspaper Knows

**I'm back! And yes this is the next chapter! :D Now, some of you have been saying that usually these kinds of stories hits off straight away. Well in here, I'm gonna start it off on a slower, more time-consuming note and not rush into things, ya know?**

**And yes, for those of you that are expecting an update for last Friday on Diner Girl, I'm giving you guys two chapters! I still am upset and depressed over Gray TT^TT And Juvia's face TToTT**

**Lemme tell you guys; when that update came, I was in Spanish class and when I finished reading that update, I was depressed and on the verge of crying in front of my classmates. Was not a great day for me. **

**And when HK, my friend whose obsessed with Fairy Tail as well, read that chapter, she threw her phone across the room and hated the chapter. **

**Hiro Mashima must've gotten so much fangirl hate mail ._.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Never have, never will!**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter One**

**.:The Newspaper Knows:.**

In the early morning, when the sun would peek its rays of light from the green hilltops and the birds would sing soft tunes to the world, Fairy Tail High was wide-eyed and awake, waiting for the day to start. Especially a certain journalist who had high hopes on a good story for the week.

Laki walked the halls of the school with the pitter-patter of her black flats tapping lightly on the marble flooring. _Today is the day!_ The girl thought, fixing her glasses and placing her sharpened pencil behind her ear. _I've got a good feeling a story's gonna come up!_ The girl grinned when she saw passing classmates smile and give her a small wave at her.

Laki Olietta; Fairy Tail High School's top 3 journalist. Long, purple hair that was always kept in a loose ponytail, circular glasses, and her uniform kept in a loose and, somehow, orderly fashion, Laki was known throughout the entire school for her clever ways of deciphering codes and her top notch journalism that was higher than an actual journalist.

"Yes, yes, I know Makarov!" yelled a voice. Laki blinked, turning her head to the right when she saw the head master's door open with a small crack. "Makarov, I swear, if this is another one of your damn jokes I-!"

The girl blinked, hearing Porlyusica yelling into her office phone, from what she had deciphered of the cut-off sentence from the pinkette. Laki decided to leave and walk past the head master's office, thinking that whomever was talking to the head master must be another one of her business partners.

After all, Fairy Tail Academy was the best school to be enrolled in the entire country. No other school could compete, unless one could call Sabertooth High a competitor. Both schools were always neck-in-neck with each other, whether it be test scores or school festivals. They were constant rivals with each other.

The purple haired girl closed her eyes, smiling and humming an unknown tune to herself, not even bothering to check in with the principal. Until something forced within the purple-haired girl to stop completely and make her do a double take.

"So? I don't want those scoundrels you call students of yours to integrate with my girls!" Porlyusica spoke.

As quickly and quietly as possible, Laki looked to her left and right, making sure no one was in her sight. Satisfied, she tiptoed to the office door, peeking a bit into the room. She scowled when the sunlight had momentarily blinded the girl and Laki shook her head, removing the black splotches in her vision.

Blinking for a minute or two just letting her eyes adjusting to the lighting, Laki looked to the principal through the crack of the door, noticing that Porlyusica was sitting at her desk, tapping her long fingernails on the tabletop. Her form was radiating vibes of uncertainty and endless rage. Whoever is on the phone with her must really piss her off, Laki sweatdropped, thinking of all the possibilities that Porlyusica could be hitting her opponent.

"Yes, yes, I understand perfectly, but could we please negociate on this! I'd like to have a say-!"

_What?_ Laki pressed closer, concious of the small creaking noise from the door. She saw Porlyusica sigh and shook her head, exhausted. "Alright, alright, you win this round. But when I find you, Makarov, I'm going to claw out your balls and hang them where my students can see them. Is that clear?!" Laki could hear the fear in the- what she presumed- man's voice through the head master's phone.

Porlyusica glared at the wall across from her, "Good. Now hang up, God damn it!" Laki flinched when she heard the office phone slam against its holder. Squinting her eyes, Laki looked through the cracked door once more. Porlyusica sighed and ran a hand through her thick, pink locks, "Damn council. Always screwing with us."

Thinking that it was time for her to leave before she got caught, Laki pulled away from the door, breathing heavily and grinning a pearly-white smile. "I've got my story~!" she whispered, picking out her pencil from her ear and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper from her red tartan skirt.

* * *

"Ah~! Studying is such a pain!" Lucy moaned, stretching her sore limbs. "I mean, I get the concept of studying so that you don't fail. It's just-," she sighed and then shouted, "Why must it be so boring!"

"Ara, ara. Just calm down, Lu-chan. This test is just making you delusional." Levy said, fixing her orange plaid headband, "You'll pass. I know it!"

Right now, Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden were walking to Fairy Tail High though a small shortcut, enjoying the beautiful day that Mavis had brought on the two. Now, this shortcut was through the woods that held the many dangers of wild animals and insects. But, for Fairy Tail High, the wildlife was in full swing and the weather was calm, with the occasional breeze flowing gingerly. Nothing harmful or dangerous to attack high school girls.

Lucy sighed, "Thanks Levy-chan." Said girl smiled, patting the blonde's back in encouragement, "You're welcome, Lu-chan!"

Lucy smiled back and looked forward, noticing a small group of students gather around Fairy Tail High's entrance. The blonde nudged Levy's side, glancing her eyes to the bluenette for a moment, then back to the school. Levy blinked, following Lucy's eyes. "What the . . . ?" she muttered.

"Let's check it out," Lucy said, shrugging her shoulder bag and running towards the entrance, with Levy close on her tracks.

When the two finally reached the group, Lucy tapped a near-by girl's shoulder, "Excuse me, do you know what's going on?"

The girl shook her head, "No idea, Vice-President-san. From what I heard, it's something about the school news."

Lucy smiled, "Well, thanks anyway. I'll find out soon enough for you." The girl smiled in return.

Pushing pass by many students, Lucy muttered "Excuse me" and "Pardon me" while reaching the entrance to Fairy Tail High. Levy, struggling to catch up, tripped a few times, resulting with near-by students helping the young Treasurer out.

When the bluenette had finally caught up with Lucy, she was waiting for her. Lucy smiled at the petite girl and pushed the front doors, widening her eyes when there was chaos inside the building. Levy's eyes widened as well, taking in the hectic and chaotic atmosphere.

Girls were running around, screaming and crying while holding the school's newspaper, begging for help. Papers were flying all around and a couple of girls were glaring at Lucy and Levy.

"What the hell?" breathed Levy, Lucy nodded slowly. "Hey Vice-Pres and Treasurer!" yelled Evergreen, shaking her arms and glaring at the two. Said girls watched as Evergreen walked up to the two, pure malice was emitting from her.

"Care to explain?!" Evergreen yelled, crossing her arms and cocking her hip off to the side.

"What do you mean?" Lucy said, confusion and worry spread all over her face.

"'What do you mean?' You know what I mean!"

Lucy shook her head, "No I don't. Guys, what is going on?"

"Evergreen-san, we just got here. We were studying all day yesterday for our Algebra test." Levy stated, watching as Evergreen's features calmed down a bit.

"A-alright, I believe you. For now. But look at this." The brunette said, handing a newspaper to the girls.

"What the-!" Lucy said, grabbing the newspaper. Noticing that it was the school's newspaper, Lucy glanced at the headline:

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**MAGGIE HIGH AND FAIRY TAIL COMBINE?!**

**BOYS AND GIRLS WORKING TOGETHER?!**

Lucy's face went from confused to horrified in the matter of milliseconds and Levy went pale, looking like she was on the verge of fainting. Both the blonde and the bluenette's eyes were slacked wide open, like plates on a dinner table.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Well, first chapter's done!

I didn't like that in other fanfics that has this theme, they used the girls as to be denying in the beginning and confronting Porlyusica about the guys coming to Fairy Tail High.

But in here, I tried reversing it; instead of the student council to know first, I had made it the student body the first to know.

Yeah I know, I'm going to cry for Gray. He better be alive. If he ain't-

Shit is going down!

Review, ne ;)

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	3. Updating Schedule?

Hello to whomever is reading this! 'Tis I,** LuckyLifeSmile**!

Wow, that sounded too weird -.- WHATEVER!

Now, I am sorry that this isn't an update but I have made a decision as to updating on a daily basis. For a while, I have been getting reviews from various lovely reviewers and every time, I feel like my heart is being stabbed from all the guilt of not updating when I should be. That and love as well from you guys (Honestly, I never thought that I would get so much doki doki from all of my fan base (NOT!) and from my readers.) Anyways, I thought of doing something like this; hold a poll on my profile and let the people decide on fate!

What I mean is that you guys vote on what story you want me to work on, and whichever story wins on my poll will be updated around every Friday (the same day as the Fairy Tail manga updates.) This also means that I will ONLY work on the winning fanfic and finish it (hopefully!) WITHOUT updating any other stories that I have available to you fellow readers UNTIL the fic is:

**A)** Done

**OR**

**B)** I hold the story on hitaus and start another poll on what to update next.

So! With that note, I have a poll on my profile and if you want to desperately see a fic get updated weekly, vote away! The poll will be up until the end of the month **(9/30/2013) **

If you guys have any questions, please feel free to PM me anytime, or if you're a guest reader, just review for this chapter (?)

And until then, have a wonderful time reading and good luck to those who are going back to school!

Ja, ne?

_~LuckyLifeSmile_

**SHOUTOUT TO:132000-EMR (Guest) for making an extra long review on My Immortal, Personal Annoyance and for making me think of this idea! :)**


End file.
